Bath time!
by fatalfang
Summary: this fic is based in the scene where Arthur is getting ready for bath and Merlin is trying to kill him with the bathwater. BUT, in this fic Merlin is normal and Gwen and Gaius never come to interrupt anything. ONE-SHOT


this fic is based in the scene where Arthur is taking his clothes off behind the screen and Merlin is trying to kill him with the bathwater. ONE-SHOT.

youtu. be/TLQCi8Pfp7g

BUT, in this fic Merlin is normal and Gwen and Gaius never come to interrupt anything. *evil grin*

disclaimers: I do own nothing nor anyone anywhere, I do not get money out of this, I only do this because of fun.

warnings: SLASH ! meaning MALE/MALE relationship. and this is going to be NC-17! because of the erotic material.

so, it's time for Arthur's evening bath like every other days, Merlin has just prepared the bath ready for his King. Arthur comes out behind the screen, totally naked of course, they are both men so it would be totally normal. Merlin is getting ready for washing his King, he's watering the sponge and finding some soap from a nearby closet. Merlin takes off his shoes, socks and shirt, so he wouldn't get wet while washing his King.

Meanwhile Arthur jumps happily in the bath, splashing the water slightly around the floor and on Merlin.

"Thanks, Arthur" he just comments with a playful smile on his lips.

"Well you're going to get wet anyway" Arthur replies with a smirk. Merlin just shakes his head slightly and takes the sponge and soap and comes to kneel behind Arthur's back, which he is leaning on the edge of the bath. Merlin then puts some soap on the sponge and starts to rub Arthur's neck and back with it, gentle round moves that make Arthur to tilt his head forward to let a better access for Merlin and his sponge.

"Ahh, Merlin that feels so nice.. It's been hell of a day, don't you think? Actually a whole week truth to be told. So much has happened, at least too much of training and fighting and riding and.. Ouch! Careful there! My muscles are so sore right now.."

"Sorry, My Lord." Merlin says quickly and makes the rubbing even more tender and slower.

"This better?" He asks and same time moves washing Arthur's arms.

"Yes, a lot better Merlin, thanks." Arthur replies quietly. That makes Merlin smile, because he can feel how his King is loosening under his touch, how Arthur's muscles give up and his whole body is relaxing for him.

Merlin moves his hands slowly and gently, so that his King can whenever stop him if he touches the wrong places or with wrong pressure. He has the sponge in his right hand and is washing Arthur's right arm with it. At the same time his left hand is resting on Arthur's neck and is rubbing there gently his neck and left shoulder.

For a while neither one says anything, the only voices are the water splashing quietly when Merlin wets the sponge every once in a while. He then puts some more soap on it and heads for Arthur's breast. He is still kneeling behind Arthur, so now he is almost hugging him so he can have access to Arthur's muscular breast and stomach.

"Merlin." Arthur says sleepily.

"Yes, My Lord?" Merlin replies, taking his hand a little bit back at the same time.

"You should come here too." Arthur suggests.

"Uh, excuse me, My Lord?" Merlin hesitates with a confused face.

Arthur turns to look at Merlin and repeats "Come here with me, Merlin. Come have a bath with me." And he also gives Merlin his trademark lopsided smile that makes him look like a little puppy.

"Oh, okay then, I guess." Merlin replies and stands up to take his pants off. Arthur follows him with his dreamy gaze and Merlin gives him a nervous glance.

"It's okay, Merlin. I just want some company that's all. And besides, you're quite dirty yourself too."

Merlin checks quickly his body and indeed, the day's work is shown on him; mud and dust and horse dung and who knows what else. Merlin looks Arthur again with a grin and lifted eyebrow as to acknowledge that Arthur's speaking the truth.

So Merlin strips off his trousers and underpants, and with a small shiver walks to the bath and steps inside.

Arthur smiles to him encouragingly and Merlin relaxes a bit. The bath basin isn't very big, but it's big enough for two. They're sitting facing each other, though Merlin is looking anywhere else than his Kings face. Arthur though is looking straight at Merlin, strange look in his eyes which Merlin can't see since he refuses to look at him.

"Turn around" Arthur instructs. Merlin lifts his chin and watches him with perplexed face.

"Turn around, it's my turn to wash your back." Arthur says and smiles. "You've deserved it after saving my life about hundred times and stuff." He continues and grins affectionately. Merlin smiles back and then turns his eyes and chin down again.

"Merlin, you may be my servant, but you are my friend too. I just want to return a favor for you for once, please accept that, okay?" Arthur says with his head askew, but face serious.

"Okay, if you wish, Sire." Merlin replies and starts to turn around in the small basin. He is now quite close to Arthur, but not still sitting on his lap, hell no! He is in between Arthur's legs though and Arthur takes the sponge from Merlin's hand and starts to rub Merlin's back with it gently.

"Feels good?" Arthur asks without really even waiting for an answer. Merlin just mumbles some incoherent "Mmh.." and Arthur continues washing his back smiling to himself. Merlin had stiffened a bit after his King's odd request, but now he could feel his muscles to loosen again under Arthur's gentle touch. He was now almost totally without any rational thoughts and his mind wasn't working properly, he was just sitting there like a lump of jelly which Arthur could shape as he wished.

After a while Merlin managed to notice that Arthur didn't have the sponge anymore, but was massaging Merlin's neck, back and arms. Merlin's head was just hanging loosely forward when Arthur's strong hands made their almost magical work on Merlin's body. Now that blood was again rushing also in his head and he could think about the situation, he found out to his horror that he was getting hard. From _down there_.

He stiffened again and Arthur must have noticed it since he asked "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly and tried to think what to do. The water was crystal clear and he couldn't stand up either. A little bit of magic it is then. And with a one second of his eyes flashing a different colour the water started to bubble slightly and slowly, soon to cover the whole surface with bubbles so you couldn't see underwater anymore.

"Strange. I don't remember putting any soap in here.." Arthur was thinking out loud. "Uh, I put some. Before I came in." Merlin replied quickly and at the same time he realized what he had just said. With a small blush on his face he tried to gather himself again, how did the situation turn out his way now? He was wandering.

"If someone wouldn't know us, this situation might just look a bit homoerotic." Arthur then said with a small chuckle. "Two grown up men in a bubble bath, hah!" He continued and splashed some water on Merlin's head, ruffling his hair wet with his hand too.

"Yeah." Merlin managed to say with a nervous laughter and the blush on his face got into deeper shade of pink and the half hard on between his legs was turning into a full hard on.

"You know, Merlin. You are really important to me, and I like you a lot, you know that do you?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He didn't know what to say, was this some kind of a trick, some kind of a game or what was Arthur playing at again. Before he could say anything Arthur continued "Someone could say, I even.. _love_ you.." His voice trailed away, but his hands stayed on top of Merlin's arms, almost like hugging him, holding close.

"Yeah. Me too. I mean.. You are really important to me too Arthur.." That was all Merlin managed to say and thought was appropriate to say.

"Turn around, Merlin." Arthur then asked suddenly. Merlin started to turn around slowly, he didn't want to stand up too much so he wouldn't have to show the hard on he was having. They were again facing each other, sitting close in the small basin.

"Would you like to show me just how important I am?" Arthur asked innocently, with a serious face and only a hint of insecurity playing in his eyes. Once again Merlin opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. He didn't know what exactly Arthur was asking from him and he didn't want to make any wrong moves.

Carefully, as to not to scare him, Arthur leaned a little bit closer to Merlin's face, tilting his head slightly. Merlin tried to keep his poker face though his mouth was still hanging open, but with instinct his head was also tilting sideways just as slightly and carefully as Arthur's. Before he could say or do anything, Arthur had closed the gap between them and his lips landed on Merlin's. For a few seconds they only breathed inside each other's mouths, lips parted slightly, but then Merlin found his courage again and started to kiss Arthur. The King responded with hungry mouth instantly and in seconds they were kissing passionately, Arthur leaning backwards again so he could lean on to the basin side. Merlin leaned forwards with him and was now kneeling between Arthur's legs.

When the kiss ended, Arthur was caressing Merlin's chin and neck. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. Merlin answered with another passionate kiss and was tugging Arthur's blond hair gently.

"Come sit on my lap." Arthur asked. Merlin backed away slightly almost panicked look on his face, he was now fully hard over his King and he just possibly could not sit on anyone's lap right now. Arthur lifted an eyebrow for him questioningly. "It's okay, Merlin. I know you're hard." He grinned to him wickedly.

"Uh, huh." Merlin breathed since he was once again at a loss of words. His hands were still resting on both sides of Arthur's head and now Arthur took one of them inside his own and lifted it on to his lips. He gave a small peck on top of Merlin's palm, at the same time looking straight into Merlin's eyes. He then pulled gently Merlin's hand so he could get him closer to himself, and kissed him once more.

"Come here, will you?" He spoke in to Merlin's mouth and adjusted them both so Merlin could sit on his lap. Merlin could feel his length brush Arthur's abs and then he could feel something he had never felt before. Arthur's hard cock was now also between them, rubbing both of their stomachs as was Merlin's. A comprehension then spread on Merlin's face, he was not alone in his state. Arthur's lips were once again attacking his own and he willingly accepted them. He slipped his tongue inside Arthur's mouth and was feeling this new sensation that almost drove him totally out of his mind. He felt like he could faint in any minute now, so wonderful was the feeling of kissing and licking, hands travelling everywhere on his body at the same time. He could not move his own hands, but kept Arthur's head in his hand so he could move it to any position he wanted to get even a better access inside this wonderful mouth.

All this time their hard cocks were rubbing together between their stomachs, and small gasps escaped from their mouths for the sensation of it.

Merlin started to move his right hand slowly downwards, caressing Arthur's body at the same time with his long fingers. He pinched Arthur's left nipple on his way and when he was almost touching their cocks he leaned back so he could watch Arthur in the eye.

"Can I..?" He asked uncertainly and draw few circles with his finger on to Arthur's stomach.

"Yes." Was Arthur's simple answer, and in seconds the bubbles were gone again and they both watched down under the water where Merlin's hand squeezed around Arthur's massive hard on. Arthur let out a shaky sigh with an "Ahh" and Merlin took that as an encouragement to continue. He started to move his hand up and down, like he was used to doing himself when alone. Though this cock felt so much different, it was bigger and thicker than his own long and thin cock, but all the same it was quite similar to do it to another person than to himself.

Arthur was tilting his head back and enjoying the handwork Merlin was doing for him, he was panting slightly and mumbling something incoherent which Merlin thought was irrelevant and didn't pay attention to it at all. After a while he felt suddenly a hand tighten around his own length and gasped surprised. Arthur was facing him again eyes open and now they were jerking themselves off simultaneously, at the same time watching each other's eyes and facial expressions. Merlin leaned forward again so their lips could meet yet again and they were almost drooling in to each other's mouths, so horny they were. Saliva all over their faces and necks since they were licking and biting and kissing everywhere they could reach, at the same time still wanking their now oh, so hard cocks.

The water around them was almost cold already, but they didn't even notice. They were so hot for each other that the surroundings didn't even exist for them.

"Oh fuck, I'm so close Merlin... Stop, stop…" Arthur was trying to speak between their kisses, he was panting heavily now and he seemed like he wasn't totally in this world anymore. Merlin's eyes were as unfocused as his when he finally could part their locked lips and Merlin stopped his hand moving under the water up and down his length.

"What is it?" Merlin asked uncertainly. He too was panting and knew he was close to coming, he had to move his hand around his own length and squeeze it few times so he could stop the near climax and calm down.

Arthur was standing up from the bath and was offering his hand to Merlin to pull him up too. Merlin just had to watch and adore his King for a few seconds before accepting the hand, Arthur was looking _outstanding _with his muscular and ridiculously fit body, his massive erection standing happily upwards in front of Merlin's hungry eyes. He just wanted to take the wet gorgeous hard on in his mouth and make Arthur come inside his mouth at this instant, but instead he lifted his gaze to Arthur's eyes with a questionable look on his face.

"Come." Arthur asked with a low horny voice, like he was thinking the same thing as Merlin, just push his full hard on into Merlin's wet mouth right now and fuck it while Merlin gags and then just spray all the come inside that awesome skillful mouth and Merlin would swallow it all.

But none of this happened, they were just staring each other and then Merlin accepted the offered hand and Arthur pulled him up. The same second when Merlin was up facing him, Arthur sealed his lips with his own, his hands sliding down Merlin's back and cupping his fine fit ass and squeezing it few times. Merlin replied with few thrusts towards Arthur's hips, so their cocks were rubbing together again. Arthur took Merlin's hand in his own again and started to pull him towards his king size bed. When he reached it he sat down on the edge and took both of Merlin's hands in his own and kept him standing before him. They were looking at each other, Merlin was waiting for orders since he wasn't used to take matters in his own hands. Arthur lowered his gaze and was looking at Merlin's hard on now. Merlin felt a little bit of embarrassment for his enthusiasm, he was still so close to coming that he was scared he might faint if Arthur even touched him there right now. He closed his eyes and waited what would happen, what Arthur would like him to do.

"Merlin." Arthur said quietly, more like a whisper. Merlin opened his eyes again and watched Arthur's face.

"Kneel down." He then commanded gently, licking his lips like he was a five year old waiting for candy. Merlin obeyed and kneeled down before his King, facing the beautiful hard on yet again, that was now poking Arthur's stomach and waiting for some action. Arthur didn't have to command any further, Merlin got closer the arousing sight before him and took it in his right hand, then licked it from down to the top. Arthur let out a small whimper which could've been funny if the situation wouldn't have been as horny as it was. Merlin felt a hand coming to rest on his head and tugging his hair, and Arthur's moans were driving him crazy. He took his own hard on with his left hand and started to jerk himself off, he could not take this much longer anymore. He glanced up to see Arthur's face which he assumed to be eyes closed and tilted backwards, and he was a bit taken aback when he saw Arthur staring at his face with big eyes and mouth open.

"Merlin, fuck.. .This feels… So good… You should see yourself right now, I've never seen anything as sexy before" He said. Merlin blushed cutely and concentrated to the erection on his lips again. Then he took it fully in his mouth and he could hear Arthur's intake of breath and this time he was sure that Arthur's head was falling backwards and his eyes were closed.

Merlin continued to suck this wonderful dick with his mouth, he played with his tongue and tried to pleasure his King as much as possible. Soon he felt how it was Arthur now fucking his mouth, still one hand behind his head to gently pull it down so he could push in as deep as possible. Merlin was gagging now and Arthur moaning so loud that Merlin feared for a second that the guards might come in soon to check if there was some trouble. But then Merlin tasted something really salty in his mouth and with few hard last thrusts Arthur sprayed his come inside Merlin's mouth and he had no other option than to swallow it all. And he couldn't even think any other options, it felt like a natural thing to do.

Merlin licked the last traces of sperm from Arthur's cock and then sucked gently the sensitive tip, Arthur was coming to his senses again and was trying to get himself in a sitting position again. He watched down to Merlin with a serious, almost dreamy face. "That was totally awesome, Merlin… Come here." He pulled Merlin up and told him to lie down beside him. They then kissed for a long time, lovingly and Merlin felt so many emotions at the same time that he felt like his head would explode in any moment now. And not to mention his already near exploding hard on that was throbbing and screaming for release.

He felt Arthur's hand exploring his chest, slowly but steadily getting lower towards his manhood. He let out a small groan and felt how the hand found his cock and started to move up and down along it. He whimpered pathetically, but he couldn't help it. He needed release so hard that he wanted to scream to Arthur so he would let him come already! But Arthur kissed him yet again and then started to move his warm and wet mouth towards where his hand was working now, licking and biting Merlin's torso along the way. Merlin had to open his eyes, he couldn't almost believe his senses and now he almost couldn't believe his eyes either. Gorgeous, handsome, legendary King of Camelot was right now approaching his manservant's manhood with his mouth and Merlin felt like he would faint any minute now.

When he felt Arthur's lips sealing around his erection he thought he died and got to heaven. It felt so good, so thoroughly magnificent that he couldn't even think a powerful enough word to describe the sensation he was feeling right now. So he just lied down his eyes closed and enjoyed the moment, let Arthur suck his cock like no other person had ever done to him before. And it didn't take long when he felt the waves of pure pleasure taking over him, and his vision went totally white and he couldn't say if his eyes were closed or not anymore. The climax was so powerful that he couldn't think anything, he just _felt. _He couldn't say where he sprayed his semen nor did he care, the only thing he knew was that this was the most perfect orgasm ever in his life.

When he slowly came back in to this world again, he realized that Arthur had come back beside him, and he was now lying down and looking at Merlin's face. Merlin turned his head so he could also look at Arthur. "Well that was unusual." Arthur just said playfully and kissed Merlin again. Merlin could taste the salty flavor in his mouth and figured that Arthur had also drunk his come. Somehow that made him feel very warm and he returned the kiss with as much pleasure as he could as to thank him.

"Will you stay here for the night? Sleep with me, please?" Arthur asked taking one of Merlin's hands inside his own again.

"I don't know… I think Gaius would be worried about me if I don't show up at home." Merlin replied with a hint of hesitation and wonder.

"Well, I think Gaius is quite used to spend his nights alone since you have a bad habit to disappear in the tavern every once in a while…" Arthur teased and grinned.

"Hah! As if. That is a bad cover up story of Gaius when you've been looking for me. And to make things clear, I certainly _haven't_ been in the tavern, but been saving your ridiculously fit ass." Merlin laughed and was rewarded with a gently punch on his arm.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But anyway, will you stay with me, please?" Arthur smiled for him and Merlin couldn't do anything else than to nod happily and smile sweetly back. They crawled under the blanket and fell asleep Merlin in Arthur's arms.

please review! :)


End file.
